1981
by Scott's Lauren
Summary: A series of events lands Lorelai Victoria Gilmore in Stars Hollow High...FINISHED FIC.
1. Small Towns

**1981**

By Scotts Lauren

A/n: I got this idea while watching One Has Class…for the zillionth time. I thought it was pretty good…

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gilmore Girls, although I do wish I had the incredible mind of AsP!

Here we go…

* * *

My parents had been at each other's throats every night for a month. If it wasn't one thing it was another. My father's tie didn't match his suit; my mother joined yet another society, dumb things like that. Emily eventually got tired of it.

I remember waking to a blinding light at two in the morning, my mother whispering for me to get dressed and start packing. I was confused for a moment, in my sleepy state, but then I realized we were leaving. I had no idea as to where, I don't think she did either.

We drove for, what seemed like, forever. I had fallen back to sleep the moment I sat down in the car. When I woke up and looked out the window the scenery was familiar but eventually it became foreign. Street signs I hadn't seen, people and buildings I didn't recognize. The sign going into the town read: Stars Hollow-founded 1779.

My mother pulled up to an inn. From the outside it hadn't seemed very big but as I walked through the giant double doors the place seemed to expand as if by magic, like Alice in Wonderland. To the right of the entry way stood a huge registration desk, a few people holding it up. I almost forgot it was two weeks before Christmas until I saw the beautifully decorated tree set up in the lobby, across from the spacious fireplace. In the back was another set of double doors, I assumed led to a kitchen considering the men in big white hats that exited appeared to be chefs.

We walked up to the desk and received the keys to our room. Once we unpacked and got comfortable I decided to discover the mystery of small towns. The snow had set a blanket of white over the town square. A few kids, that looked to be no older than ten, were building cute little snowmen next to the beautifully carved gazebo. As I wondered the streets searching for entertainment, I noticed the many stores available to the locals that lived there. Grocery, antiques, hardware, and even an entire store devoted to cats. After dinner that night my mother informed me I'd be starting school the next day.

The hallways of Stars Hollow High seemed a lot smaller then my high school in Hartford. They were decorated with colorful flyers and banners supporting the many games and club meetings encouraged by the student council freaks. I got lost searching for my locker; I ended up circling the same hallway three times before the principal caught my look of confusion and sent me in the right direction. I finally found it. Once I figured out the combination the stupid thing got stuck. I pulled and yanked until my frustrated sigh drew the attention of the guy who was using the locker three doors away. He had the jock type image, choppy haircut, black sneakers, and a red Letterman jacket.

"Having trouble?" he asked walking in my direction.

"No, I enjoy fighting with inanimate objects." I replied sarcastically, stepping out of his way.

"These things tend to get a little…" he lifted the locker door and gave it a couple of hard pounds, "…tricky."

"Yeah, I think it's the school system's way of further educating us in the maintenance field."

He gave a warm chuckle. "Probably, Luke Danes."

"Thanks. Lorelai Gilmore." I replied taking the outstretched hand he offered.

"No Problem. We better get to class. Where are you going?"

"Um…" checked my schedule, "Gregory, 324."

He gave me directions using hand movements, like I didn't understand English. "I'm the other direction so I guess I'll see ya around."

"Yeah, thanks, see ya." I nodded.

As he left I figured his position in the social hierarchy of this school would account on him never speaking to me again.

A/N: I apologize for it being really short but I promise the next will be longer. I didn't have a lot of time to type this one out. Give me time. I'll post again soon! I swear! Don't hate me…


	2. The Grand Tour

_The Grand Tour_

**Chapter Two**

Walking into the class I felt as if I was some strange exhibit at the zoo. Everyone was staring at me as if I had a giant scar on my face. I could imagine the thoughts running through their heads, _look at the new girl; I heard she's from Hartford._ I chose a seat far in the back, making sure I didn't take one that already had someone's name on it. Of course, like all teacher need to do, Mr. Gregory made me stand up and introduce myself. I again, felt like a side show freak.

Lunch was even more embarrassing. I was hoping to find Luke but my hopes were brought down when I discovered him sitting with a gorgeous red head that appeared to be his girl friend and a few others I assumed wouldn't want me around so I ended up eating next to a group of computer nerds.

When I got back to the room that night my mother had been sitting up in bed reading and she actually asked me how my day at school was. You could imagine the look of shock on my face. I gave her a subtle answer, "fine."

Mia, the Inn's owner, noticed my look of boredom as I sat in the lobby staring at the ceiling. She offered to let me help out in the dining room, serving food and such. That's when I met Sookie St. James. She would sit in the inn's kitchen and watch the staff like an interesting show on television. We ate dinner together that night and she told me about her dream to become an amazing chef. I thought it was great she some sort of idea as to what she wanted to do when she got older, me on the other hand, had no idea. We walked to school together the next day and discovered we had a few classes together but informed me she had to volunteer at the school's library that morning. So I had to face the evil locker demon on my own. This time I actually managed to open it by myself and got to class on time.

After school I needed to stop by my locker to check to see if I had all the books I needed to do my homework that night and I noticed Luke seemed very interested in my inventory. He just stood there watching me as I traded my Algebra for my History.

"I might have a camera on me somewhere if you're interested in taking a picture. It tends to last a little longer." I mentioned as I closed and locked my locker.

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied with a wide grin.

"Sure. Anyways, I guess I'll see ya later." I closed as I walked back down the hall.

"Wait." Luke stalled. I stopped and turned his direction, remaining where I was standing. "What are you doing right now?" he asked after he came to stand beside me. I told him I didn't have anything planned and he offered to give me the grand tour of the town. I accepted his invitation.

We started in the square where he showed me the bench that George Washington supposedly blew his nose then we continued to Doose's where he introduced me to Taylor and explained that he was the student council class president all four years he was in high school and was determined to be a leader. Now, at the age of 24, was the manager of his father's grocery store. Our next stop had been the local body shop and I met Gypsy, covered in car oil from head to toe. We visited a few other odd places and our last stop was his father's hardware store.

The bell rang as we walked in the door, the place seemed very cramped. The many shelves were stacked with paint and hardware, the air smelled of rotting wood. Luke led me through the catastrophe to a counter in the back, behind it stood an older man. He was tall, muscular, he had a scruff white beard with the same on his head, and he wore glasses and was leaning over a stack of papers I assumed were receipts. The noise my big shoes made on the wooden floor had him looking up at us from his work.

"Hey, there! Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"Lorelai, this is William Danes, my father." Luke introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Danes." I replied shaking his hand.

"Oh, please call me Bill, Mister makes me feel old. It's great to meet you."

Luke told him we were going upstairs as he pushed me to his right. We ended up in his father's office that looked more like an employee lounge. He told me to take a seat anywhere and make myself at home. I ended up plopping down on a couch and propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." He remarked walking towards the "living space" carrying two sodas.

"Actually I don't get to do this at home so this is a giant advantage." I replied, "Are one of those for me or are you extremely selfish?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks, so you've lived here all your life?"

He handed me one and took a long drink of his. "Yeah, unfortunately, my parents like to remain stationary. How bout' you? Why have you moved here?"

I explained my parent's separation and our temporary stay at the Independence Inn. We talked for a while. I mocked his taste in music while he made fun of my blue-blooded background. We had been there nearly an hour when we heard the door to the office open.

"Oh Lukie! Dad said you were up here." A female voice shouted through the room.

Luke ducked down in his position on the couch. "Stay quiet and maybe she won't find us." He whispered.

"There you are!" her high pitched voice echoed through the sparsely decorated office. She climbed on the couch and sat between us.

"Hey Lizzy!" Luke mono-toned, wrapping an arm around her back.

The girl looked to be no more than twelve years old. Short brown hair, big chocolate eyes, she looked a lot like Luke.

"Who are you?" She asked as she stared up at me.

"Liz, this is Lorelai. Lorelai, this is my little sister, Liz." Luke informed the two of us.

She whispered something to him and he whispered something back that made her laugh. I later found out that she told him she thought I was pretty. Soon after he walked me back to the Inn and I thanked him for the tour.

That night at dinner I spilled to Sookie the events of my day. I was over the moon.

A/n: I will continue! I actually have a direction I'm going in. It may take me a while till the next chapter. Be patient! Stay Tuned! Until then…Happy Reading!


	3. Transition

**Transition…**

A/N: I realize it's extremely short but I made it sort of a transition to the next chapter. Hope your enjoying it so far.

P.s. Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

That night as I walked home alone I couldn't stop thinking how the girl I met no more than twenty-hours earlier had had such an impact on me. The thoughts of Lorelai had me thinking of Rachel. We'd been together for two years and the spark our relationship had when we first met seemed to be burning out. Lately, she'd seem distant. I would look over at her during class and find her staring out the window, she'd seem lost. I heard her talk of leaving Stars Hollow and traveling the world, I guess small towns weren't her idea of a life.

I arrived home later than I expected. We lived in an old Victorian down the street from the store. My mother always told me it still felt like a dream that she was living in the enormous house. She grew up in a small house in the suburbs of Boston. When she was eighteen she decided to travel and achieve her dream of being a fashion designer. When her idea took a huge turn for the worst she got lucky received a job for a musical in New York. My father was the carpenter on the set and actually met my mother by falling through the ceiling of the dressing room she was working in at the time. They were married a month later. They went for twenty-five years before she died. She said there was an "instant connection." I didn't know what she meant until I met a gorgeous brunette named Lorelai Gilmore.

The next day was Saturday. I met Sookie at Weston's for breakfast and we decided to go ice skating at the lake. When I got back to the inn, I got straight to work. I started doing dishes in the kitchen then moved on to clearing tables in the dining room. I eventually began taking orders.

"The stalker special?" I asked the guy sitting at a table in the back.

"Sure." He replied with a smile, "Only if it comes with cheese."

"What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch, how bout' you?" Luke replied after taking a sip of the ice tea one of the other servers must've brought him.

"Working"

"Great, now I'd like a chef salad, ranch dressing, please." He went on as if he hadn't noticed the situation was bothering me.

I sighed. "Coming right up." I went into the kitchen and picked up his food. "Eat quickly. I work for another hour and I don't need the distraction."

He laughed. "So now I'm a distraction?"

"Yes." I swallowed my pride and asked him to dinner that night. He happily accepted, ate his lunch, paid, and left.

That night my mother actually helped me get ready. She made a big fuss over the proper attire for the evening. I wanted to wear jeans and a cute t-shirt but she insisted I was to wear the sun dress that I'd had bought the week before. I gave in and wore the dress. I even let her do my hair. After I did my own make-up and did another mirror check, I heard a knock at the door from the other room.

"You're unusually early!" I shouted through the door.

When I opened the door the person that stood on the inside of the frame wasn't who I expected.

"You didn't have to dress up for my sake." The boy staring at me smooth talked.

The deep voice, curly red-brown hair, and height of a towerbelonged to none other than Christopher Hayden.

* * *

A/n: I'll continue soon…I promise! Until then "Answer the Pepperoni."

"Mel Brooks is never on Charlie Rose and when he is he's talking about Nazis and then you go to sleep and you dream about Nazis and they all look like Nathan Lane and then your creeped out for weeks."


	4. Friendships

"Hi?" I asked, not sure what to say. He held me by my shoulders and met his lips to mine, kissing me hard. "Now's the point I ask what your doing here?"

He walked through the doorway and sat on the nearest bed. He started to wring his hands together in hesitation. I'd come to learn that was a nervous habit. "I don't know. I miss you, I guess. I was at the train station, just watching people out of boredom, and I saw a train headed this direction. So I cleaned out my piggy bank and here I am."

"Chris." I had no idea what to say to something like that. I took a seat next to him. "That's a sweet gesture but I was actually leaving soon."

"I can see that." He stood up. "I'll just go." He started towards the door.

"No. Wait. I can go out another night. I mean, it's not every night you come to a place like Stars Hollow."

He turned to look at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll show you around town."

"Okay."

I called Luke and told him I couldn't go to dinner. I could hear the disappointment in his voice as he politely accepted.

I decided to take Chris to see a movie. We saw the Bride of Frankenstein and decided on Chinese afterward. We got take-out and took our dinner to the gazebo in the square.

"See it's moments like this that remind me why you're my best friend." I said after we sat down at a bench.

He bent and kissed my forehead. "You just realized that now?"

"Nope," I replied. "I've always known." I smiled up at him.

We sat in silence for about a half hour, enjoying the comfort of each others embrace.

He walked me back to our room.

"I've had fun." He kissed me lightly. "I'll see you later."

All I could do was nod. I was elated but confused at the same time. I went to bed and tried to sort my life out in the process.

I hoped to talk to Luke at school that Monday. I still felt bad about canceling. I looked for him at lunch because I hadn't seen him that morning but Rachel was sitting by herself with the exception of some other of her girlfriends. I figured he was just absent. When he didn't come to school the entire week I began to get worried.

* * *

That night my father asked me to run to the grocery to grab a couple of things for dinner. As I walked down the sidewalk to Dooses I spotted Lorelai walking through the park with a boy about my age. I stopped and stood hoping to be able to get a better look at who he was. I didn't recognize him, I hadn't seen him around town before.

They took a seat at the gazebo. My temper hit a breaking point when I saw him lean over and kiss her. I ran in the direction of the market, I couldn't watch them any more than I already had. I took a back way home to avoid anymore frustration.

I was used to waking up in the morning to an empty house. My dad usually got up early and took Liz to work with him so he could take her to school later. That morning I woke to a little pain in the butt jumping up and down on my bed.

"Luuuuuuuuuke!" she whined, "Wake up! Something's wrong with daddy!"

"What?" I groaned, rolling over and placing a pillow over my head.

"Its six thirty and dad's not awake yet." She explained, plopping down at a spot near my head. I figured he just forgot to set his alarm clock.

"Then go wake _him_ up." I muffled.

She wiggled around. "I did and he yelled at me to get out."

She dragged me out of bed and down the hall to my father's bedroom. When I walked in he was still in bed, buried underneath a mountain of blanket. I walked to the edge of the bed and dug deep enough for me to see his head. He was very pale; his skin almost matched the white of his beard. I did the fatherly habit of feeling his forehead. He was burning. Liz peeked in and asked if he was alright. I told her he was going to be fine and for her to gather her stuff because I was going to take her to school. I showered and ate. Before I left, I ran a washcloth under cool water and placed it on his head. I kissed his cheek and closed the door quietly behind me.


	5. Relationships

A/n: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I know it's not a lot but at least it's something. I haven't really had the time to write lately but I promise they'll be more next time! Be patient!

P.s. Thanxs for all the Reviews! I really appreciate your feedback!

I worked the store and drove Liz to school the entire week. My father seemed to be getting some what better. He was still really weak and in no condition to go back to work. Matthew came in Friday night and offered to relieve me from duty for as long as my father was ill. I accepted and dragged my weak body home. I walked in the front door and went to check on Liz after locking the door behind me. I peeked in and saw that she was successfully fast asleep. She had been great about feeding and putting herself to bed. I taught her how to use the microwave and bought several cups of Mac and Cheese and fruit cocktail so she'd at least have a balanced meal. I'd make a sandwich when I'd get home but that night I was so tired I crashed before getting to that point.

I ran into Lorelai by her locker Monday morning. She attempted to talk to me but I walked away fast enough to avoid what ever meddling questions I knew were going to come out of her mouth. With all the sleep I missed that past week I managed to inherit huge dark circles under my eyes. I evaded Rachel at lunch and it apparently concerned her. I received a phone call from her that night. She asked what had been going on and I told her about my father.

"Have some good news I guess." She hesitated. I asked her to continue.

"Well…um…I got sort of a job shadowing type opportunity." I told her I thought it was great. "It's in New York."

"Oh." You could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"Yeah, that's the other part of the reason I called. I wanted to know if you think I should take it."

"You don't need my permission. You do what makes you happy."

"Well, thanks, Luke. I guess I'll take the then."

"When do you leave?"

"In two days." I heard muffled voices in her background.

She told me she needed to go, we said our goodbyes, and then I hung up.

As if I wasn't already having enough of a bad day, Liz ran upstairs shouting excitedly that Lorelai was at the door. I politely went down to meet her.


	6. Smooth Moves

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! It was keeps me inspired! I really appreciate it! Here the next segment of the LuLor saga! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey!" she said quietly, waving. She was standing in the entryway. I waved back and asked her if we could talk outside on the porch. She nodded shyly and we took a seat on the porch swing.

* * *

We sat in silence, for what seemed like, an eternity. I pushed myself to remember why I came over there.

"So…How's your dad?" I said the first thing that came to mind. He gave me a look that asked how I knew. "This _is_ Stars Hollow."

"Oh, he's getting a little better. I got him to eat some oatmeal this morning." He finally informed me. "Why'd you really come over?" he was wringing his hands together and staring at a distant point in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize. I feel really ugly about leaving you in the dust last week. I wanted to see if you'd let me make it up to you?"

We ended up spending the night together, watching movies in the adjoining room next to my mother's. We debated about which movies to which to rent. We landed on "It Happened One Night" and his personal pick for the evening, "Die Hard." I rolled my eyes at the plot. What was it with men and action movies?

A great boom sound woke me from my nap. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was nearly two AM. I sat up and yawned.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. I take it you don't like Bruce Willis films. You've been out for nearly an hour." Luke remarked, he was sitting up in the bed next to me.

"Yeah, I guess watching a man that thinks he knows everything doesn't excite me." I replied, I saw that he had turned off the movie.

* * *

I just stared at her in silence. My gaze shifted to her lips. She must have noticed because she chose to start staring at the ceiling. I eventually couldn't stand the eerie quiet moment we were having. I placed a hand on top of hers.

"Lorelai?" The mixture of my touch and the sound of my voice seemed to turn her gaze to mine. "You know I like you, right?"

She didn't say anything, just leaned my direction and took my mouth with hers. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything. I explored her with the desperation I'd been building all night. We kissed, caressed, and tasted each other until the rest of the world seemed to disappear and it was just the two of us. Clothes eventually started to get in the way, so we shed them, item by item.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window the next morning. I squinted at the clock as I sat up, the sheet covering the top half of my body. Eight o' clock. I sighed and plopped my head back down on my pillow. When I rolled over and saw a sleeping man in the bed next to me the events of the night came flooding back to me.

Bed, Luke, Nakedness?

The thought made me grin. What surprised me was that my mother hadn't busted in and started screaming at the top of her lungs. I fell back to sleep. Luke was gone by the time I woke up the second time.

I got up, dressed, and walked into class late. I pretty much zoned out the rest of the day. I couldn't get my mind off what had happened. Luke avoided me at lunch and when I tried to talk to him at his locker. Was he embarrassed? I didn't blame him if he was.

As if my life didn't suck anymore than if already did, when I walked in the door my mother told me she wanted to talk. She told me that my father and she came to an agreement and that we were moving back to Hartford. I was upset and elated at the same time. I was excited to be going back home but I knew I would miss Stars Hollow. I went to bed and cried myself to sleep. Mostly because of Luke's attitude about the dangerous territory they crossed last night at the hopes that he'd act differently.

My mother had our things packed and ready when I woke up. I told her I at least needed to have breakfast before we left. I went downstairs and ate with Sookie. When I told her the horrible news, we hugged and cried, cried and hugged. We eventually let go.

I watched the town leave as we drove away. I watched the little children play in the square and the many people that walked the streets, basking in the wonder of the snow.

Luke saw us pass by the school and I caught his gaze for a moment, I watched him until the building wasn't visable anymore.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

I walked past her locker and couldn't resist the urge to open it and take in the smell that was Lorelai, lavender with a mix of coffee. I noticed her empty seat in English class and felt my heart sink into my stomach. I realized I needed someone to slap me, I was acting like a love sick puppy. I avoided her the day before because I hadn't the clue as to what I was going to say to her. I ran right into it. I loved her.

The thought became pointless the day she left town. The emptiness I felt became too much. Monday, I locked myself in my bedroom. I wasn't usually the emotional man but that day I cried. I cried for my father and the reality that he was getting weaker by the day, I cried for the hopes that Rachel would accomplish, what ever she wanted to accomplish and the disappointment at the fact that she was actually happy to leave Stars Hollow, and lastly I cried for the guilt I felt for ignoring Lorelai when she wanted to talk.

* * *

He cloistered himself away from society. He seemed hollow. The news of her departure spread through town like wild fire. The first week I don't even remember if he came out of his bedroom. I received rides to school from various friends. Matt worked to keep up the store. Even though my father was weakening he was strong-willed, he begged to at least watch Matt work. I think he missed society. The many "Get Well" gifts he received wasn't enough contact to the human world.

* * *

As soon as I got home the routine snapped back to the way it was before. I went to school, came home, ignored my parents, and went to bed. The closeness I developed with my mother outside Hartford seemed to disappear.

Chris seemed happy to welcome me home when I went back to school. We got back to our touchy relationship we had before I left. I even began to think I loved him.

Apparently, I was wrong.

That day at school, I wasn't happy. I had woken up late and got detention for being late to class. I forgot my Algebra homework at home in it's textbook and, as if I wasn't already grumpy, I failed my Physics test. As soon as the last bell rang I was out in a flash. When I walked through the court yard what I saw slapped me in the face. Chris was sitting underneath the giant oak tree, but he wasn't alone. His arm was wrapped around a busty blond I believe I heard someone call Heather. I ran to my car as fast as my legs could go and jumped inside, locking the door behind me, as if it was going to protect me from the world that was crumbling around me.


	8. Conclusion Pt one

A/n: Here's the 1st half I thought I'd just post as I get it typed, the next part should be up by Friday. Thanks for the suggestions! They've been a great help! So this is the "Happy Ending" Read and Decide. Review please!

I slammed the front door shut when I got home. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I buried myself in the pillows on my bed and cried my eyes out. I was so frustrated with myself. I thought "How could I let myself fall this hard?"

I cried for nearly an hour before I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and my head began to pound. I felt a dizzy effect as I navigated my way towards the bathroom. Once I reached my destination, I collapsed. The cold texture of the tile floor was comforting against my hot face.

Roselle, my current nanny at the time, came in about an hour later and picked me up and placed me in the bathtub. She ran cold water over me to rinse off the red vomit I was soaked in by that time. She must've realized it wasn't normal because the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed. Several cups of Jell-o and a zillion tests later the doctor came in to break the news. By this time, my parents had been brought to the hospital and were sitting in my room.

When the doctor told me I was pregnant, I cried. I wasn't sure if they were sad or happy tears. My next thought turned to Luke. Was I going to tell him? At that point I had no idea.

After a week I decided that being a hermit forever wasn't going to solve my problems. I went downstairs Tuesday night and nothing had changed, except for the fact that my father had moved from his bed to the couch in the living room. Liz was watching cartoons, coloring, and eating Fruit Loops from a Zip-Lock bag. She smiled at me when I took a seat on the floor next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I'll be better." I replied quietly, patting her on the shoulder.

She offered me a pink crayon and I began to color the gown Cinderella was wearing in the picture.

After my parents discovered the pregnancy I was a cause for concern. I was quarantined to my bedroom and the best doctors were flown in from foreign countries. Some I hadn't even heard of. It eventually got stale.

It had been a month since the incident and I planned the great escape. That night I waited for my parents to leave for another one of their dinner parties and for the last check-up from the German nurse that brought me my vitamins then I pulled the ol' pillow trick and climbed out the window and down the side of the house. I must've looked silly to the people at the bus station in my pink nightgown, bare feet, and old brown jacket. I bought a ticket on the next bus out of Hartford.

_Sorry so short... :P_


	9. The Finale!

A/N: So here's my conclusion…I hope you guys like it. Anyone want to write a sequel? Volunteers?

Happy Reading!

The bus ride gave me time to think. The clouds outside turned eerie and burst.

The weather outside matched my mood. Liz was sitting at the window as I flipped through the channels on the television. She liked to watch the rainfall.

That night, about an hour into the strange, black and white, monster movie I managed to take interest in, Liz jumped from her seat and screamed.

"I saw something," she said running to sit on my lap, "outside, a shadow of something." She was pointing out the window. I held her and whispered words of reassurance.

I didn't really feel like moving. But if I didn't I knew she would bug me until I got up to make sure it was nothing. I dragged my butt up off the couch and went to the kitchen to look for the flashlight. I grabbed my raincoat and umbrella from the entryway and walked out on the front porch. It seemed that the rain had started to fall harder the moment I stepped on the sidewalk. I held my hood to my head to keep it from being blown off by the wind and shined the flashlight on the dark bushes surrounding our house. I sneaked around our house for ten minutes and didn't see anything. I then began to think that Liz was seeing things but then I spotted the silhouette of what appeared to be a young woman. She was standing at the end of the pathway to our house, as she walked my direction, standing on the porch steps, and my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I discovered it to be Lorelai. I was so happy to see her but I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so silly, soaked from head to toe, wearing nothing but her pajamas and jacket.

She stood in front of me saying nothing. After I composed myself, keeping my mouth shut, ushered her inside. I led her to a chair at the dining room table in the kitchen. I started the coffee machine and removed her wet jacket, she sat motionless. She had a blank look on her face. She didn't say a word while I made the coffee. She watched me as if in a trance. When I sat down at the table across from her, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. I sat the mug I'd been sipping from and placed my hand on top of the one she had laying on top of the table. I decided to break the silence.

"Do your parents know you're here?" I mentally slapped myself after the question was asked. Of course her parents didn't know she was here. I was pretty sure if they did, she would be wearing something other than pajamas.

She shook her head no.

"Before you say anything I want to apologize for my attitude the day before you left. I had a lot of crap on my mind and I had no right to act that way."

She nodded. "I understand. The whole thing with your father and I heard about Rachel…" She got quiet. "I got some good news, I guess." She whispered. I think her pause was meant for me to say something but I didn't. "In case you haven't already noticed, I've been gaining a little weight."

I stopped her, she didn't go on. I already knew what she was going to say.

He covered his face with his hands, I think he was trying to knead the tension out.

"Are you sure?" he asked after he had lifted his head up off the table.

I didn't say anything, just gave him a look that said, Duh.

"How far along?"

"Four weeks." I gave it to him straight, staring into him.

He sighed. "Well I guess I'll take responsibility for my actions."

"As he says it with an attitude."

"I didn't mean it like that." He stood. "I excited, really. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"So your happy about it?"

He walked towards my chair and kneeled in front of me. I let him take my hand. "Of course I am."

"Really?" I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it.

"Yes." He assured me reaching his other hand up to wipe at my cheek.

"That's what I've wanted you to say all night." I leaned forward and crashed my lips with his.

Happy ending music plays

fades to black

Credits roll

A/n: There it is! R & R please! I need feedback! I'm serious about a sequel! Get back to me!


End file.
